


At Home

by DaisyTwist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyTwist/pseuds/DaisyTwist
Summary: Post s8 fic. Keith visits Lance and they chat about stuff. Loosely inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kujBu8LFOck





	At Home

Lance reached down to pick a juniberry flower. He inhaled the sweet scent. 

“Hey, Lance…” A deep voice called out to him softly. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Keith?” He spun around. It had been months since he’d seen Keith. He smiled. Keith stepped towards him. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m doing great to be honest. How are you?”

“I’m okay. I missed you all.”

“We missed you too, Keith.” Lance smiled. Keith looked at him for a minute.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to those Altean marks.” Keith chuckled. 

“Oh, It’s just cause you hardly ever visit, Mullet head!”

“Maybe.” Keith put a hand one of his hips. “Would you be up to taking a walk with me?” Lance nodded.

 

And so it became a tradition that every time Keith would visit they would take a walk.

 

“Have you ever regretted anything, Keith?” 

“In terms of…?” 

“Anything.” 

“I regret not clocking Griffin in the face a final time before leaving the Garrison.”

“Be serious!” Lance laughed.

“I am! He’s got an ego problem, Lance.” Keith grinned.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah…. I suppose I regret other things. It’s not important to dwell on that though.”

“I suppose not.”

“Do you regret something Lance?” Keith looked him in the eyes and Lance felt his anxiety melt away.

“Yeah. I do. I’ve regretted lots of things but… I regret isolating myself after… After Allura died.”

“You don’t have to regret that Lance. You loved her. She was…. Your everything.” 

“I suppose, yeah….. I regret our rivalry. I was jealous of you.”

“I know you were. You don’t have to regret that.”

“If we’d been friends we could’ve kicked ass at the Garrison.” They laughed together. 

 

“Do you miss being part of Voltron?” Keith sat patiently under a tree while Lance made him a flower crown of juniberry flowers. 

“Short answer: no. Long answer: Sometimes. Mostly only when I’m lonely. I miss the days of being with all of you and… feeling important. I’m happy now… but I miss the feeling of being on a team. I don’t like fighting but I liked the experience. What about you?”

“No. I wouldn’t trade then for now at all. I’m actually happy. I get lonely too, but… I don’t know. I feel safer and more fulfilled.” 

“I wish you would visit more… Then maybe we wouldn’t be so lonely.” Lance grinned.

“Okay. I’ll visit you more often.”

“Really?”

“If you’d like that.” Keith smiled. Lance nodded vigorously. 

 

“How often do you think about Allura?”

“Everyday.” Lance looked down in exhaustion. 

“Are you... still in love with her?” Lance flinched.

“I… love her.” Lance shifted. Keith remained silent. “I don’t know if I’m in love with her… I feel guilty for…” 

“Moving on?”

“Yeah.” Lance whispered. “I feel like I should still be in love with her but… it’s been years Keith. I want to find love again. I feel like shit for saying that but… I don’t know. She gave me these marks. She must have intended for me to be… cellulite or whatever.” 

“...Celibate?” 

“Yeah. What did I say?” 

“That’s… not important. Lance, do you really think that’s why she gave you the marks?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Think about it, Lance.”

 

“Have you ever changed yourself for someone?” Lance turned to Keith.

“No. Unless you count changing for myself.”

“I think Allura and I changed who we were.”

“Why’s that?”

“She lost everything that made her Altean royalty. Her crown, her castle. She became Blue’s pilot after Shiro died and that was when it began. I stopped being myself and then we got together. I do think Allura and I could’ve been a good couple. But…. I lost myself Keith. The past few years have just been me losing myself even more. What if I disappear?” Lance turned red. “... I mean… That sounds silly but-” Keith pulled him into a hug. Lance placed his face on Keith shoulder and cried. He cried like he hadn’t in a long time. 

  
  


“Keith, when will you stay on earth?”

“I don’t know if I ever will.”

“What would it take to convince you?”

“I don’t know.”

 

“Look at the sky, Keith!” 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Red and blue. Our colours.”

“Yeah.”

 

“Lance, you’ve been sad lately.”

“Yeah. I know. I’m dealing with some stuff.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No…”

 

“Have you ever been in love, Keith?”

“Yes.”

“With who?” 

“Not saying.”

“How did you fall out of love?” 

“Well, I tried moving on but… it didn’t work.”

“You’re still in love?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh.”

 

Lance took Keith to the top of a hill. 

“I missed you.” Lance reached for Keith’s hand.

“I missed you too.” Keith took Lance’s hand.

“I’ve been thinking about stuff…. About you.” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“What about me?” 

“It’s weird but… when you visit I feel like myself. You make me feel at home.” Lance turned red. Keith stayed silent. “I love you Keith. And it’s okay if you don’t love me. I know you’re in love with someone. I wanted you to know.”

“Lance…” Keith raised his hand to his lips and kissed it. “You’re the one I’m in love with.” Lance smiled at him. 

“Thank god. That would have been awkward otherwise.” He laughed. Keith moved his hand to Lance’s shoulder.. Lance leaned forward and softly kissed Keith on the lips. 


End file.
